1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for forming a nano-imprinted photonic crystal waveguide, comprising the steps of: preparing an optical film on a substrate; preparing a template having a plurality of protrusions of less than 500 nm in length such that the protrusions are spaced a predetermined distance from each other; heating the film; causing the template to press against the heated film such that a portion of the film is deformed by the protrusions; separating the template from the film; and etching the film to remove a residual layer of the film to form a nano-imprinted photonic crystal waveguide.
Another embodiment of this invention fulfills these needs by providing a method for forming a nano-imprinted photonic crystal waveguide, comprising the steps of: a method for forming a nano-imprinted photonic crystal waveguide, comprising the steps of: preparing an optical film upon a substrate; preparing a template having a plurality of protrusions of less than 500 nm in length such that the protrusions are spaced a predetermined distance from each other; causing the template to modify a shape of the film; applying a UV light to the film and the template such that the film becomes polymerized; separating the template from the film; and etching the film to remove a residual layer of the film to form a nano-imprinted photonic crystal waveguide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, in the nano-imprinting art to employ thermal nano-imprinting techniques. In thermal nano-imprinting, the polymer is heated to a high temperature to soften it. A template is applied to pattern the softened polymer. When a thermal-plastic polymer is used, the temperature is lowered to freeze to pattern. When a thermal-set polymer is used, the temperature is held at a critical temperature to activate polymerization and freeze in the pattern. Finally, the template is removed and the polymer now contains a nano imprint. While these thermal nano-imprinting techniques can be utilized to pattern a wide variety of devices, a more advantageous system would be provided if the thermal nano-imprinting technique could be utilized to produce photonic crystal waveguides.
It is also known, in the nano-imprinting art, to employ UV imprinting techniques. In UV nano-imprinting, polymers are liquid at room temperature. A template is applied to the liquid polymer film. The template and the polymer are then subjected to a UV light source that cures the polymer in order to freeze the pattern. Finally, the template is removed and the resist now contains a nano-imprint. While these UV nano-imprinting techniques can be utilized to pattern a wide variety of devices, a further advantageous system would be provided if the UV nano-imprinting technique could be used to produce photonic crystal waveguides.
It is also known that photonic crystal waveguides can be formed by utilizing electron beam lithography (EBL) and focused ion beam (FIB) milling. Although these techniques create high quality photonic crystal waveguides, they are much too slow and costly to allow for high volume manufacturing and integration of these devices into consumer products.
It is apparent from the above, that there exists a need in the art for an imprinting technique that is capable of utilizing various nano-imprinting techniques, but which the same time is capable of producing photonic crystal waveguides It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.